virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
TRV-06k-H Viper II
The TRV-06k-H Viper II is a Virtuaroid featured in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. General Overview The Viper II, developed by the eccentric genius Dr. Yzerman, is based on the Temjin's skeletal frame, featuring lighter armor for higher mobility and speed, but at the cost of durability. Designed for fast tactical deployment, this Virtuaroid is effective for high speed and aerial combat against opposing machines. It has a multi-launcher in its right hand, which can be used to fire a full-auto beam vulcan or a seven-way spread of missiles. In melee, the multi-launcher can also produce a beam saber. It also has a beam launcher in its chest for firing a homing beam. Development History No information yet Technical Specifications *'Crew': 1 *'Height': 15.8m *'Width': 9.36m *'Weight' **Body: 5.24t **Combat Loaded: 11.5t *'Armor': FUHR-m07 **Body Thickness - Front: 22mm **Body Thickness - Side: 8mm **Body Thickness - Rear: 10mm **Limb Thickness - Front: 19mm **Limb Thickness - Side: 6mm **Limb Thickness - Rear: 13mm *'Primary Weapon': BL-c04 (Delpoiux) **Battery: 4430kW *'Secondary Weapon': Revenant ver.1.666 (Jury) **Battery: 1210kW *'Skeleton System': Tf-04-R **Cranium: V-atz-M24 **Vertebral Column: S-max-07 **Thoracic Cage: MEK9vt **Shoulder Girdle: Tm-xb G4 **Upper Limb: HB t2s Flexible **Pelvic Girdle: Pm-xf G3 **Lower Limb: LB f4s Flexible *'Electrical System' **Main Generator: 4430kW **Auxiliary Generator: 820kW **Battery: (24) 96v *'Fire Control and Vision Equipment' **Primary Weapon: V-IHD S88/V-IHD S31 **Vision Devices: V-ISC/V-S monitor **Total Vision Blocks: 24 *'Power Source': V-Converter Mk. 7c **Nominal Voltage: 384v **Virtual-On Resistance: 240vΩ **Virtual-On Quantity: -6308vq **MWP Regulator: 3230vz **KF-Ratio KF: 0.78 **Conversion Ratio: 0.44 **R.C.V.: 0.68v/sec **Limited Point: 2.48 **KF Feedback Ratio KF: 0.66 **DSP Speed: 5.4s/sec **RW Speed: 3.4s/sec **RD Speed: 2.4s/sec **Minimum VOP Requirements: 27.01vps **Maximum VOP Requirements: 72.54vps **Recommended M.S.B.S. version(s): 2.44 to 2.78 *'Communications Hardware' **Radio: TM/VRC-4 **Phone: VTX/f40 **Interphone: 4-station VTX/c30 *'Performance' **Maximum Speed: 702.4km/h **Maximum Grade: 60% *'Minimum Turning Circle' **Maximum Leap: 408.8km/h **Cruising Time: Approximately 120 minutes Statistics Performance *'Mobility': 3.5/4 *'Jump': 3.5/4 *'Power': 2.5/4 *'Fighting': 2/4 *'Weapon': 3/4 *'Armor': 1/4 Weapons *'Left Weapon (LW)': Revenant v.1.666 (Jury) - 7-Way Missile **Attack Power: 3/5 **Rapid-fire: 1/5 **Homing: 3/5 *'Center Weapon (CW)': BL-c04 (Delpoiux) **Attack Power: 4/5 **Rapid-fire: 1/5 **Homing: 4/5 *'Right Weapon (RW)': Revenant v.1.666 (Jury) - Beam Vulcan **Attack Power: 2/5 **Rapid-fire: 4/5 **Homing: 1/5 Variations *'XMU-06-A Viper I ver. α': An eXperimental Master Unit (XMU) series machine and the earliest version of the Viper. Compared to the Viper II, its design aspects were not perfected. *'TRV-06-E Viper I ver. β': The first version of the TRV-06. This is the model involved in the failed flight test that had lead to the Viper II's S.L.C. Dive. *'YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH': An unarmed variation of the Viper series developed by Dr. Yzerman as a test bed for a revolutionary transformation mechanism, the final product of which would come to be featured in the RVR-42 Cypher. The unit would be equipped with a flight unit in Protoslasher Mode, and for Virtuaroid-on-Virtuaroid combat, it would drop the flight unit and transition into VR Mode. However, it could not truly change between VR and flight modes, for at the time, the transformation mechanism was still undergoing trial and error. This motivated Dr. Yzerman to try and develop a working built-in transformation mechanism into a Virtuaroid's frame, in spite of FR-08's proclamation of prohibiting VR development, leading up to the Cypher. Several Viper 540 SH prototypes were also made, the most notable of which were the modified RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn" and RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte" VR's, piloted by Deborah Bite and Jennifer Poison of the Rose Sisters respectively. *'RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn"': By V.C.a3, RNA had not produced the RVR-42 Cypher in sufficient quantities, that which was caused by production delays. As a result, several prototype Viper 540 SH Virtuaroids were purchased in the interim by a select few pilots and are re-tooled for combat. Flight Lt. Deborah Bite's machine, nicknamed "Evelyn", featured enhanced booster output, leading to a significant increase in the S.L.C. Dive's offensive power. *'RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte"': "Charlotte" is also a modified Viper 540 SH prototype, tailored to the personal specifications of Flight Lt. Jennifer Poison. Unlike Deborah Bite's "Evelyn", "Charlotte" is developed for the traditional reconnaissance role of the original TRV-06 series with enhanced mobility and speed, featuring high-processing sensory equipment and a Spandau block on the surface of its Protoslasher Mode. Gallery TRV-06 Viper series TRV06kHViperII.jpg|TRV-06k-H Viper II XMU06ViperAlpha.jpg|XMU-06-A Viper I ver. α TRV06EViperIBeta.jpg|TRV-06-E Viper I ver. β ViperIIRadarChart.jpg|Viper II stats Viper 540 series Viper540SHVRmode.jpg|YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH in Virtuaroid Mode Viper540SHflightmode.jpg|Viper 540 SH in Protoslasher Mode TGSViperEvelynVRmode.jpg|RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn" in Virtuaroid Mode TGSViperEvelynflightmode.jpg|TGS-Viper "Evelyn" in Protoslasher Mode TGAViperCharlotteVRmode.jpg|RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte" in Virtuaroid Mode TGAViperCharlotteflightmode.jpg|TGA-Viper "Charlotte" in Protoslasher Mode Screenshots No images yet Other No images yet Category:Virtuaroids Category:Tactical Reconnaissance Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:Operation Moongate Category:Under Construction